Difference and Creation
by Momokeito
Summary: Naruto is different...in many ways...but what changes will happen when Naruto is captured by Sasuke and experimented on by Orochimaru and Kabuto to create something powerful? What will happen? Will love ensue or will completely different come from it? Sasuke/FemNaruto
1. Chapter 1

A blonde haired ninja was walking back towards the main gates of Konoha, it so happened that this blonde was coming back from a one nin required mission it was also two days after Sasuke left the village 4 years ago… "Man a wonder what Baa –cha will say this time?" Naruto sighed while saying this.

*In the Hokage office*

"Naruto how was you mission?" the Hokage barked out, Naruto was a little late getting the answer out, then Tsunade ordered "Naruto tell me now or no ramen!" that comment made Naruto's eye's snap up as they had dropped to the ground "What I was getting there no need to take my ramen away from me like everything else has been taken away from me the past four years" saying with a depressed voice, with saying that the Hokage backed off a little while saying in a clam tone "Now I know Naruto it has only been a couple months since the accident but you know you just have to give…." She was cut off before she could finish what she was going to say by Naruto yelling at her "don't you say 'Give it time' it has been four months since that snake teme made me like this!" Naruto yelled.

This is what Tsunade saw Naruto was standing in front of her but what she saw was a beautiful female not a handsome man, this was all because of Orochimaru and Kabuto, they had captured Naruto when he went on another training journey with Jiraiya when he was taken and experimented on to see if they could change him into a female to impregnate with two powerful bloodline limit but luckily somehow Naruto managed to get away before they could try and impregnate him/her. Only cost was her manhood.

{so just to get this clear Naruto is a girl now Naruto will look like he does when he does sexy jutsu}

"Naruto I'm sorry but there is no way we can change you back" Tsunade looked away from her almost granddaughter "it's ok baa-chan it's the hormones I'm not quite used to them yet you know" Naruto said jokingly "ok fine then you are dismissed but go to the hospital and get Sakura give you a check up" She ordered but all she got was a "Yea-Yea" as Naruto walked out the door.

Just as soon as Naruto got half way down the hall until she bumped into a shinobi she knew, this ninja had a high brown ponytail as they bumped into other the ninja just so happened to be Shikamaru, "whoa Naruto I think you begin a girl has made you more clumsy… so troublesome" he said jokingly as he ran away from the fuming blonde, yelling to him as he ran away "I COULD KICK YOUR BUTT ANY TIME NARA!" she huffed as she walk off to the hospital to she her best girlfriend she had.

Sakura had been really understanding and supportive of Naruto when she came back after she had been involuntary turned into a girl, she help Naruto with all the girly stuff like understanding how to use a tampon when you get your period or how to wear a bra which was a sight to see 'Naruto had put it over her head and said "This is how it goes right Sakura chan?" in front of the whole shop to see, then they ran like the wind' they become even more best friends ever since, well like sisters really.

As Naruto was walking down the street to the hospital she got some stares from men walking past, well you could say Naruto was extremely sexy women….she had long golden blonde hair which was tied up into high pigtails, also had wide deep blue eyes and three whisker like scares on her beautiful face…..as for what she was wearing it was her old orange and black jumpsuit with a few changes *thanks to Sakura* her jacket was cut off just a few cm above her bellybutton so it was like a tank top and had a black protective singlet that covered the rest of her belly but was see threw so you could see her abs….she had the zip open to show off a fair amount of cleavage but not to much but just enough to show the first Hokage crystal sitting in the middle….. as for her pant's they had been cut off to make shorts and show off her long slender legs. All in all you could not help but stare.

As Naruto walked into the hospital she saw her pink air best friend in front of the nurses desk….as she walk up she heard Sakura talking "well how is she" she asked one of he nurses on duty, the nurse replied in a serious tone "she is not so good she might not make it threw the night" as the nurse said this Naruto walked up to Sakura and asked "who might not make it threw the night?" the look on Sakura's was sadness and concern she knew how Naruto doesn't take to bad news then her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto saying "Sakura please tell me" Sakura looked into her best friends blue eye's and said "Hinata, it was Hinata" this just socked the blonde this had been one great day almost yelling at Sakura "What happened to Hinata, I need to know she is my friend to" Sakura stuttered to get this but she forced herself to "i-it was sa- sasuke, he attacked her when she was on her recon mission two days ago in oto" she was scared to look into to Naruto's eye's just having learned that her other best friend had just attacked one of their other friend….. Naruto was now really pissed off at Sasuke that she stormed out of the hospital and totally forgot to get a check up because she was so angry

Naruto was walking back to her apartment when she saw a strange figure in a full black coat as the figure turned she saw red eye's, more important sharingan….the blonde was so in shock that she didn't even she the person had moved behind her and knocked her out with the sharingan.

As Naruto woke up she noticed that her hands were tied with chakra cuffs so she couldn't escape and she also noticed she was on a bed that wasn't hers…as she tried to see where she was but the room was pitch black but then she sensed another presence in the room not by just sensing but by their chakra it was familiar somehow but different in a way more evil. As Naruto go into a defensive position and called out into the darkness "Who's there?" but all she got was someone sort of laughing at her, in response to that she called out aging "Who's there show yourself!" after she had said that she herd someone she in a deep sexy voice "your still a dobe" and with that the light flicked on to reveal Sasuke standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's eye's drifted from the pale fingers on the light switch up the long masculine biceps arcos to his ripped chest, as she looked over his chest she saw defined pecks and abs, after she pulled her eye's away from Sasuke's chest her eyes made their way up a long slender neck and shoulder which on one held the curse seal, finally she started to look at his face starting with a strong jaw line then up to soft pink lips just parted a little then past the nose and finally his eye's, they were deep pools of black that you could get lost in, after looking away from his eyes she noticed his hair was a black raven color she finally look at him fully he was wearing open white shirt and his skirt with a purple rope hanging low off the side over all you could say Sasuke was 'Drop dead sexy". Sasuke felt he was begin looked over by the blonde but he was surprised that what Orochimaru had told him was true that he had said he experimented on Naruto to turn him into a girl, he was staring at Naruto while she looked him over…a full minute of silence later Naruto spoke "What do you want with me sasuke?" staring him down until he answered "I was ordered to bring you back to Orochimaru" in a emotionless voice, Naruto's blue eye's widen in shock that her first best friend was going to take her back to that snake Sannin, then staring Sasuke in the eye she asked "Why sasuke why would he want me back there?" her voice cracking a little then Sasuke walked over to the couch and lent against it…..Naruto just realised that they were in a hotel room with a dinning room, a kitchen, a bedroom and lounge room all in one apart from the bathroom which was threw the door on the right next to the bedroom.

Sasuke was leaning on the couch which was in front of the bed so he was looking right at Naruto who was sitting on her knees in the middle of the bed; sasuke answered her question "why would I tell you that? You're my prisoner now so you have no choice but to come with me" he said to Naruto who started to give him a death glare while saying in a confident tone "well I would rather die then go with you back to that snake fucker, so you might just have to kill me" looking at sasuke but in that same second sasuke had disappeared and then reappeared on top of Naruto on the bed pinning her down with one hand and his katakana against her throat looking into shocked/scared deep blue eyes he lowered his head down to her ear so his hair was partly over her face and then he whisper "do you want me to kill you Naruto? Because you know I can if I really wanted to, but he said to bring you back alive" he sat up but he was still on top of Naruto straddling her hips, he look down at her face and noticed something that he himself have never thought of someone like this before he thought she look utterly beautiful, he has never thought a women beautiful apart from his own mother but she was his mother but this Naruto was not his mother in any way shape or form, in naruto's face he saw fear but deeper he saw happiness he had no idea why it was there it just was but then he was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard someone screaming he looked down at Naruto but she wasn't the one screaming, he looked over to the door where Karin was standing pointing at sasuke straddling Naruto….this image was scaring Karin sasuke her sasuke was sitting on top off another girl and worse she look kinda like a sult in her eyes, she looked at sasuke and then at the unknown girl he was sitting on top of it looked like sasuke didn't have a problem with begin on top of this blonde but that said blonde looked kinda scared and really pissed off so she asked sasuke "what are you doing sasuke you said you were going out and you bring back this whore with you I thought you were better than that sa- " she hadn't had time to finish when she saw sasuke had his sharingan activated and look like he was screaming bloody murder when he growled in a menacing tone "You do not talk about her that way now leave or I will make you" now sasuke was pissed he may look on the out side like he doesn't care but on the inside it hurt him a lot to hurt his old friends and Naruto but having Karin call Naruto a whore was just to far for the raven haired boy, he saw Karin back out off the room and then he looked down at Naruto she was shocked that sasuke said that and so she blushed at little not a lot but just enough to get sasuke to notice.

After a few more seconds' sasuke noticed he was still on the blonde and showing to much of how he really felt so he quickly jumped off the blonde and composed himself at the exacted same time Naruto sat up and asked sasuke in a confused tone "why did you defend me sasuke?" looking at him straight in the eye Sasuke said turning away "I didn't I just like people calling other people by that name it's demeaning, are you hungry" Naruto shook her head even though she hadn't eaten in almost two days but she won't trust Sasuke just yet because at the moment he is the enemy, but just after she finished shaking her head sasuke said "you are always hungry and always were" smiling to himself but then Naruto exploded with all the feelings she had kept bottled up for four years she screamed at sasuke "YOU DON'T KNOW ME, I'VE CHANGED IN MORE WAYS THEN ONE" Naruto pointed at herself then contained on her rant "YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOUR YEARS SASUKE A LOT HAS CHANGED I HAVE CHANGED, I CHASED YOU I TRIED TO FIND YOU AND YET YOU TRY AND KILL ME JUST CAUSE I WANT YOU BACK! I JUST WANTD MY BEST AND ONLY FRIEND BACK BUT ALL I GET IS YOU TRYING TO KILL ME I HATE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!" Naruto hadn't noticed but she started to cry as she was yelling.

When sasuke heard this outburst of emotion he realised how much Naruto wanted him back in the village with her and how she cared for him in that moment something awoke within sasuke seeing how much Naruto cared made him whish he could go back to the village with Naruto and live the rest of his life with her and that's when he knew he was going to leave Orochimaru and try and go back to Konoha, so he had to come up to go back to Orochimaru and bring Naruto with him so he wouldn't suspect anything and then betray him and leave with naruto before he could doing anything. But now he will have to act like he had before he had realised anything which would be hard for him now, sasuke didn't know it but he had been staring at naruto and naruto hadn't expected to say "I'm sorry naruto I didn't mean to hurt you so deeply now are you going to eat or do I have to force feed you?" naruto was speechless she could only nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto had seven bowls of ramen before she couldn't eat any more 'she could eat as much as before' while the blonde finished her last blow sasuke said "Naruto we have to leave tomorrow" naruto didn't look up from her blow and nodded, this made him just a little angry she didn't seem to get what he was going to do to her if he didn't stop and escape on time so he pointed this out to naruto in a mad distressed voice "naruto you do know what he will do to you if I bring you back? He'll use you a toy and a breeding bitch if I bring you there" he looked at naruto she still had a blank look on her face "well I have no choice but to go with you I can't fight you your stronger than me and I can't escape" they sat in silence for a second or two until sasuke burst out "What you'll just let him impregnate you with some random murders sperm and make you have their kids? You'll just sell your body like that?" then naruto looked at sasuke and yelled back "WHAT LIKE YOU DID?"…sasuke responded "THAT WAS DIFFERENT" now naruto was really pissed "HOW? HOW IS IT DIFFERENT?" she screamed at the raven "IT'S DIFFERENT BECAUSE I WAS NEVER GOING TO LET HIM TAKE OVER MY BODY!" at that moment sasuke realised what he has said, he looked over at naruto who was about in tears "y-you were going to come back?" in a soft mouse like voice "yes dobe I was going to come back….back to you" replayed the raven teen.

Naruto was shocked at Sasuke's words he was going to come back to Konoha, back to her and in that moment naruto got up from her chair and hugged sasuke with all her weight that they fell onto the floor. Sasuke was blowed over by a blonde blur and in a second he had naruto on top of him hugging the life out of him, he just managed to get out "can't breath Naru-to" gasping for air as she loosened he hold around his neck as she whispered in his ear "thankyou sasuke I wanted to hear that for four years now you don't know how much that means, I love you so much" as naruto gasped for breath just realised what she had reviled her deepest secret that not even sakura knew 'which she knew nearly all of naruto's secrets' naruto quickly got up and ran over to the bed and turned away from sasuke.

Sasuke black eye's widened as he hared naruto confession and his eyes followed her to the bed where she was facing away from him….. he slowly got up and walked over to the bed while saying "what did you say naruto?" all he got in return was a little "nothing" from the blonde while he got to the bed he sat down and said "you said you loved me didn't you?" the blonde turned at his words but mainly his closeness she didn't hear him move she said in a week little voice "I didn't you must of heard wrong" she looked at sasuke he had an evil look in his eye "you said you love me" as he moved closer to the blonde until he was on top of said blonde and whispered in her ear "guess what naruto I think I love you to" as he left butterfly kisses all the way from her ear to her collarbone and then all the way back up to her cheek bone and stoped right under her pink plumb lips when he hared her say "s-sasuke stop you don't want me…your lying so j-just s-stop ok" she said trying to move away but was stop but the raven kissing her with so much passion that you could fill a hot air balloon with it.

When sasuke stop the kiss naruto was gasping for breath, as was he… "You think I am?" with unemotional voice but his face showed that he was hurt it was barley there but you could see it, naruto was almost yelling at him aging "You tried to kill me, hurt our friends, abandoned your village….and then four years later you come here capture me…..tell me that I'll be used as a sex slave for that snake teme and then you say that you 'think you love me' how do you think that you were not lying? Huh? I even bet you lying about coming back to Konoha…you only said those things so you could gain my trust and then give me to the snake fucker to do what he wants with me…..was that your plan? Huh sasuke? Was is it?" she looked at the stunned raven on top of her, as sasuke look down he said "why would I lye I really love you naruto…but I only did those things because I had to gain the snake fuckers trust I would never acutely kill any of you" he told the fuming blonde under him but what he got was more yelling "Yea well tell that to Hinata she might not make it threw the night because of you!" now sasuke was pissed he didn't know how to make naruto understand how he felt, then it came to him "Mangekyou Sharingan" then her pored all his hidden emotions that he felt for the blonde four years ago when he was male all the times that sasuke saw naruto all the feelings he had for his young teammate…..then it move on to the female blonde, he showed her the first time he saw her and the first time he thought her as beautiful even more so then his mother and how she made him wish he had never left Konoha in the first place, and how sorry and hurt he felt when he tyred to kill his best friend or hut the others.

After about a minute of showing how he really felt about naruto he let the blonde go, as he went to sit on the end of the bed….. Naruto sat up thinking over how much sasuke has showed her, how much love, pain and how much he was sorry for hurting her she moved over to sasuke and put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "do you really feel that way?" sasuke was not as shocked to get that reaction that was the one he was hopping for as he slowly nodded naruto said "then lets go" sasuke was confused when the raven asked "where I have no place to go plus I have to go back and I have to take you with me to show him I'm still loyal to the fucker" he felt naruto stiffen at his words "why do you have to go back?" with an almost plea "well I have to go back to kill him and Kabuto but I have to bring you as well to show them that I haven't realised anything…..I'm so sorry naruto" he looked away from the blondes arms, but he didn't expect naruto to turn him around and ask him "your going to go back and kill them" sasuke could only nod, but then he got glomped by naruto crying into his shoulder "why are you crying?" the raven teen asked the foxy crying blonde "your going to kill them an then come home right?... right sasuke?" she asked the raven who looked away "not right away no" at that moment naruto had stoped crying and glared at sasuke asking in a sinister voice "why no?" she didn't not break eye contact when sasuke almost stuttered "w-well I still have to kill my brother he is still out there" looking at naruto she said "we can kill him together I'll be going around with you anyway?" she got a confused look form sasuke and continued "well I have to make sure you come home, plus I can't just go showing up out of the blue at the gates of Konoha, we have to let them figure out what happened to me first" sasuke was a little impressed on how smart the blonde had become so they would come up with a plan to kill Orochimaru and Itachi.


	4. Chapter 4

It was still dark out when naruto woke up, she looked around the room then she felt someone next to her in a restful slumber. Naruto could just made out sasuke's raven colored hair and muscular body, so she moved over to snuggle the raven who was laying on his back, they must of fell asleep while they were coming up with a plan to kill Orochimaru and Itachi, she looked at sasuke she thought he looked like a Greek god. As she moved over to sasuke and lay her head on is defined chest, said raven started to stir so the cunning blonde pretended to sleep after the raven finally woke up he felt something on his chest he was just about to get into a defensive stance when he hear a muffled snore and felt long hair against his skin then he remember what happened last night with him and naruto, how they found out they both loved each other but now he has take the one he loves to Orochimaru to be a prisoner/sex slave but he will not let that become of his blonde… yes sasuke has claimed her as of last night when he felt something for the blonde which he never felt for someone before but his mother.

Sasuke tried to move but when he did naruto stirred on his chest, a few moments later blue eyes met black and at the same time they both realised that neither one wanted to move from where they were placed on each other, sasuke was the first one to speak "naruto we have to leave today" he didn't want to say that he was scared, an Uchiha scared but he had a right to be scared for his blonde he doesn't know what will happen to her if he took her back as sasuke was drawn out of his thoughts he looked at naruto….the look on her face was fear. Naruto was looking at sasuke and said "sasuke I don't want to go…..but if it helps you get back to Konoha quicker than I'll do it not only for the village but….for me" naruto looked over at sasuke his face had a hint of shock and confusion naruto continued "sasuke I wasn't able to tell you directly last night but now I can…Sasuke Uchiha I love you!" sasuke wanted to hear those words from since he was 12 but now he could say them back "Naruto Uzumaki I love you to" then aging in about two days he was glomped by naruto and she whispered in his ear "thankyou sasuke but promise me something?" sasuke replied "anything dobe" then after that last comment he had naruto on top of him looking down at him and saying "don't call me that teme …. You have to promise that you will not leave me ….that means when we're at the snake fucker and after we leave ….you are mine now Uchiha so your not going anywhere" as sasuke looked up at naruto he realised that she was serious that he belonged to her "I promised I won't leave you naruto …and that goes for you to your mine now to no one else will have you"

After they got up from their position on the floor sasuke started to get ready to lave, so he packed some food while naruto was just sitting on the bed thinking to herself. A few minutes later they were walking out of the room and outside it was going to be a long journey…..well their were walking to sound and in that moment naruto had realised she didn't how to get to were Orochimaru was but then she was thinking it was stupid thinking that because sasuke would know.

*2 days later in Oto*

Sasuke and naruto were standing outside the hidden underground entrance to the hideout of Orochimaru. Sasuke heard naruto gulp and that her breathing was rather fast sasuke noticed that she was scared nearly as scared when they first fought Zabuza when they were genin, he looked at naruto and said in a calming tone "it's ok naruto I'll be with you all the way I won't let him hurt you" to add that he was serious he held her and gave it squeeze the let it go, naruto looked at sasuke "thanks sasuke" she put up a fake smile one that sasuke could easily see through. He turned away fro naruto and said "you ready naruto?" he got a confident reply "yea lets go" as they walked into the underground to who knows what will be waiting.

As they walked the dim lighted corridor they felt another charka signature, as it approached sasuke protectively put naruto behind him as they rounded the corner the person spoke "well well sasuke your back and you brought the your little sex bitch back with you" looking at naruto "you mind sharing?" he said with an evil look in is eye as he went to approach but sasuke beat him to with his sharingan activated "you stay away from her or I'll kill you" he snarled as the older male backed off "fine have your slut then, anyway Orochimaru is waiting for so don't make him wait" as he was walking away he added "by the way nice catch I wouldn't mind tapping that every night" for his luck he rounded the corner just sasuke was going to choke the life out of him for saying that about naruto and calling her a sex bitch and a slut, as he tried to calm down he looked at naruto she didn't looked very scared on the contraire she was as mad as sasuke she was trying to calm herself down to…. "Naruto are you ready?" sasuke asked blonde Naruto gulped and answered "yes let's do this" as sasuke opened the door to where Orochimaru was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke and naruto walked into the long room they hared a evil crackling laugh "well, well, well sasuke you brought back the little kitsune like I told you to very well done" Orochimaru said from the darkness

Sasuke had stoped walking when he got half way into the room so when he stoped naruto had to stop to because she was in chakra cuffs 'well they had to be convincing'. Naruto was half hiding behind sasuke when Orochimaru cam out of the darkness "you did a good job sasuke-kun now take her to Kabuto and tell him we have a test subject then go take her to the prison cells" orochimaru didn't take his eyes off sasuke the whole time but sasuke was not paying attention as he turned and walked away he said "whatever" and walked out the door with naruto following him.

Sasuke was pulling naruto by the wrist down the hallway he seemed angry "sasuke are you ok?" naruto asked….. "No naruto I'm not I don't want you to be treated like this and I do not want to take you to see Kabuto" naruto just looked at sasuke then they stoped at a door sasuke knocked two seconds there was a answer "who is it?" they voice asked and sasuke replied "it's me sasuke open up" and as soon as he said that Kabuto was opening the door "oh good you brought me a test subject ok now take her over the bed" Kabuto point to a hospital bed in the middle of the room surrounded by computers and medical equipment…. Sasuke took naruto over to the bed and picked her up as he did he said in naruto's ear "I'm so sorry naruto" he's voice was pained as he set naruto down Kabuto appeared again "ok sasuke your jobs done now you can go now" sasuke didn't move right away and for that Kabuto gave him a weird look so sasuke put up his act again while saying "psh why do I even bother" looking at naruto as Kabuto strapped her to the bed he gave her a look that only naruto had saw his real emotional face.

It had been 3 days since sasuke had seen naruto he was starting to worry about her he started to think if she even survived the experiments he had seen some of the so called "test subjects" after they had came out of that room and he didn't even want to know what he might have done to naruto it was just to horrible to think about and at that moment he heard a knock on his door he gave a little grunt to let who ever it was to enter as it so happened to orochimaru himself…. Sasuke sat himself up and said "what do you want?" he looked at orochimaru "why sasuke-kun I'm offended can't I came and see my followers?" he asked in a creepy voice "I am not one of your followers nor will I ever be….. I came here to get power that's all" he looked over to the other wall when her hear "well if your not then I'll get someone else to pick the little nine tails from Kabuto's lab then" he looked at sasuke "fine…. Fine I'll do it but this does not mean I'm you follower" walking out the door "sure sasuke-kun sure".

Sasuke was walking down the hall lost in thought when he came to Kabuto's door and yet he didn't know how he got here his feet must of just carried him to where naruto was kind of like a pull between them. Sasuke was scared to see what he had done to naruto to see what she looked like he summed up all he had an walked in and what he saw was…

Naruto lying there her chest showing her jacket was open her bra was showing she had cords leading off her everywhere but she looked unharmed she look normal apart from looking extremely tired. Sasuke walked in further when Kabuto came out "oh sasuke you're here to take her to her cell I presume" sasuke couldn't say anything he just nodded "well it's a surprise to see you again associated with this girl but it's not my place to say…. Her cell is 369….you might need to carry her she is week but she proved well in the experiment very strong and responsive" he said as sasuke went to pick naruto up and as he was walking out the door Kabuto said "oh and sasuke I need you come in 3 weeks ok" sasuke turned is head "sure" and walked out of the room and down the hall to the prison cells.

Naruto was finally coming out of her sleeping jutsu she felt a rocking momentum like someone was walking with her in their arms….when naruto opened her eyes she thought she was getting carried by one of orochimaru's henchmen but when naruto looked up she saw deep dark black eye's she knew only one person with those eyes it has to be "sasuke?" naruto voice was really weak sasuke was looking down at her "hey are you ok? Do you feel any different? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" he was looking at naruto "sasuke?"… "Yea naruto what is it?" "Stop talking to many questions" naruto heard sasuke chuckle a little "oh naruto" after just a little bit more walking sasuke asked "do you remember anything that he did to you naruto" it was a while before naruto answered "no I don't remember anything why?" sasuke wasn't looking at her "damn a mind erasing jutsu damn" naruto was looking up "sasuke what is it?" "don't worry naruto" they were passing so many of cells until they got to the end one, sasuke opened it and set naruto down on the small bed "I'll come and check on you in three days ok?" naruto was nearly asleep but managed to get out "ok sasuke" sasuke bent down and kissed naruto's head he could do this because he chose the cell block with no one in it, as he walked out of the cell he looked at naruto one last time and as he locked the cell door he whispered "goodnight naruto" then sasuke walked back into the darkness away from where his heart lye's….back with naruto in the cell with her heart, she has locked away is hart to keep it safe…..for that is the way sasuke see's it.


End file.
